


Promise Me This

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Sumi Yoshizawa One-Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Hugs, Love Confessions, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Months after The Day of Fates, Sumire begins to spend another Christmas on her own. But when her beloved Senpai returns, she begins to feel her stomach get occupied by butterflies again.Little did she know that Ren himself has butterflies as well. And trying to have alone time with Sumire should be as easy as he hoped it to be.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Ren Amamiya x Sumi Yoshizawa One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019434
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Promise Me This

**Author's Note:**

> What is shakin', everybody?
> 
> Welcome to my first one-shot fic! And for starters, this will be a romance one-shot! So I decided to theme it up with Christmas since I believe that it is a wonderful moment for the Christmas date Ren x Sumi fans wanted to happen in the game.
> 
> Huge thanks to Theroonco, Greenhi, and UnknownVoid25 for beta-reading this one-shot fic! I'm glad you guys took a look at it and gave me the green light for uploading!
> 
> Remember Rank 9's option to friendzone her? Welp! This one-shot is gonna give that second chance for the romance path! (Sorry if it is too long)
> 
> With that said, lezzgo!

December 24, 2017.

It's been ten months since Sumire Yoshizawa joined Ren Amamiya and the Phantom Thieves to battle against her former counselor Takuto Maruki in a fight that determined the fate of the world. And it has also been ten months since she rallied several of Ren's friends to free him out of juvenile hall. But it has been nine months since she last saw him in person. And until now, she still hated the fact that she never got to talk to him before his journey home.

"If only things were different..." She mumbled to herself as she got up and made her breakfast. She opened the cupboard and saw a pancake mix in front.

"Pancakes... I'm sorry, Akechi-san."

The memory of a person she once thought of as a mere acquaintance remains intact in her memory. It is a painful memory, but not as painful as the passing of her twin.

Sumire then shook off the dreadful feeling and saw her parents go down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sumire." Shinichi greeted.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Hanaki chimed in.

"Morning! You guys want pancakes?" Sumire offered as her parents nod in approval.

After setting their food down, Sumire sat down across an empty space with a sad sigh. Hanaki found her expression and sighed as well.

"I know, Sumire. We all miss her too."

Shinichi then turned the TV on as the news report talked about the weather going below zero degrees and recommending heaters in every home.

"Good grief. At this point, we might be caved in by the snow." He nervously chuckled.

"We should heat up some more." Hanaki suggested as Sumire finished her breakfast and stood up. She then volunteered to wash the dishes and immediately went to a bath afterwards. While tidying up the living room, Shinichi notices Sumire's phone ringing. Taking a look at who is calling, he just gave a light chuckle and answered it.

"Shinichi Yoshizawa speaking."

_"Wait, what? Y-Yoshizawa-san? Did Sumire leave her phone again?"_

On the other end, Ren Amamiya called Sumire's phone as he is on the train heading for Tokyo.

_"No, she didn't. In fact, she's currently taking a hot shower."_

Ren can sense Shinichi's strictness as he continued.

_"Why are you calling her, though?"_

"Um..." Ren nearly stammered in his speech. "I was kinda guilty for not spending the summer with her this year, and I wanna make up for it by spending Christmas with her!"

His nervous chuckling didn't help, yet he got lucky as Shinichi sighed.

_"Well, I guess I'm glad you called then because I have a favor to ask you."_

"Sure thing!" Ren spoke in a forced manner that somewhat startled Shinichi. "What would it be?"

_"I want you to have Sumire with you tonight."_

Ren swore he can imagine Sumire blushing all the way to the heavens if she heard her father.

"Is there any particular reason for that, Yoshizawa-san?" He asked cautiously as to not offend him.

_"Well, this is the second Christmas without her twin sister Kasumi. She feels sad about it, and I had a thought about having her spend Christmas with someone around her age."_

Ren then crept a smile on his face. "No worries, Yoshizawa-san! I can keep an eye on her tonight."

_"Thank you so much! But..."_

Ren chuckled as his anxiety faded away. "If you're wondering where I am, I'm on my way to Tokyo as we speak."

Shinichi sighed in relief. _"Thank goodness. I am not ready to tell Sumire to pack her clothes and explore wherever you want her to go with you."_

Ren had a slight blush and began coughing to remove the thought.

_"Amamiya-kun, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine! Everything's fine...." He reassured the elder Yoshizawa as the latter then told him to pick Sumire up before lunchtime and have her home by midnight for the family celebration. Once Ren agreed to the terms and conditions, Shinichi hung up and placed Sumire's phone back to where she left it as she finished her bath.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Sumire asked as she went upstairs.

"Oh, it's nothing." Shinichi reassured her, then informed her about something. "By the way, one of your friends wants to spend Christmas with you."

"Is it Futaba-senpai?" Sumire asked, causing her father to chuckle lightly.

"I still don't know why you still call her your senpai despite you being a year level older than her. But I won't tell who."

Sumire pouted in response, but opted not to ask further as she went to her room and dressed up. Descending down the stairs in her red turtleneck sweater, black denim jeans, and black boots, she then approached her mother to ask her something.

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

Sumire suddenly turned red. "Um, what do you think is a g-g-good gift for a boy?"

Hanaki then gave a gentle smile. "Oh? Is this about who I think it is?"

"H-Huh! Nonononono! It's not, uh, who you t-t-think it is!" Sumire attempted to wave off whatever kind of teasing her mother is about to fire at her, but failed to contain her blush.

"Oh, my! I think you should ask your father that."

"Ask me what?" Shinichi asked his wife.

"Sumire is asking what she could get for her dear senpai."

"MOM!"

"Figured you were gonna ask that one day."

"DAD!"

Both her parents laughed as they then thought of a gift for Ren.

"I could suggest a huge bottle of cologne, but..."

"... maybe a new pair of shoes for him might work too."

Sumire hung her head in despair and muttered somberly.

"Oh, man...."

Hanaki then placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her reassurance.

"Well, we don't know what he wants. But I know one thing: you should buy him something from the bottom of your heart."

Sumire then looked at her parents and nods with determination.

"Alright then. I'll buy him something, then I'll mail it to him tonight."

She kissed her parents farewell and grabbed her special white coat and dashed out of the house. Meanwhile, Hanaki shakes her head while Shinichi spills the secret.

"Wait until she realizes that Amamiya-kun is here in Tokyo."

"WHAT!?"

Sumire then began rushing around the shopping district of Kichijoji to find a store good enough for her to purchase a gift for Ren. However, all the stores are crowded due to the holiday sales, leaving Sumire upset and stomping her way to the station.

"Argh, I haven't lost yet!" She fixed herself up and then bumped into someone without looking. "I'm so sorry!"

Little did she realize that she bumped into her favorite person.

"Hey, it's okay. No need to apologize, Sumire."

Her eyes lit up as she looked up to the person.

"Senpai!"

Ren smiled and picked up his bags. He then ruffled her hair with a chuckle.

"Good to see you too, Sumire."

Out of impulse, she hugged him and garnered attention from the crowd even more. Realizing what she did, she lets go and covers her face.

"I-I'm sorry! I know it gave you mixed signals and-"

Ren's chuckling stopped her from apologizing, making her pout with a blush.

"Senpai, that wasn't funny!"

"Hey, it's alright. No harm in messing around."

Sumire then releases her pout and sighs. "At least you're here with me."

"What was that?" Ren asked for a repeat with a teasing smile.

"I said at least you're here with me." She repeated with a redder face.

Ren chuckled and pats her shoulder. "Come on. I guess I have the rest of the day with you."

"Wait!" Sumire suddenly stopped. "What about LeBlanc? Don't you wanna put your stuff down?"

Ren then displayed his signature Joker grin. "Who said I'm staying in LeBlanc? I'll be checking in in a nearby hotel around here."

"REALLY!? I mean, I see."

Ren shook his head and gestured her to follow him.

Ren and Sumire managed to get seats on the train heading for Shibuya. While Sumire averted her gaze from Ren and continued mumbling about a gift, Ren just looked at her beautiful face.

_Beautiful as ever... I wonder if..._

Ren suddenly felt antsy as he attempts to sling his arm onto Sumire's shoulder. His attempt was nearly compromised when a foreigner accidentally bumps into him, allowing Sumire to feel his arm and shriek in shock.

"Eep!'

"Ah!"

"Oh, damn. My bad, kid." The foreigner apologized. Ren then reassured her in English and smiled. Sumire then suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

_Look at Ren-senpai. Talking to that pretty foreign lady... I bet he still sees me as a friend._

Back then, Sumire had been posing as her twin Kasumi and met Ren. He changed her life in more ways than one, and she couldn't contain her love for him. When the chance happened, it was under dire circumstances. Ren, even if would be given the chance to date someone from Tokyo, declined due to his concern regarding his impending arrest and return home after things went back to normal. As a result, he and Sumire remained friends despite how busy she is and how busy he got during the summer.

"Sumire, you okay?"

"Huh?"

Ren tapped her forehead after she spaced out.

"Our stop is here. We gotta get going."

"Oh. Uh, okay." Sumire replied and followed him.

_Classic Sumire. Spacing out again. Maybe Kasumi was right about boys..._

Ren noticed her demeanor and made a mental note about cheering her up.

The two arrived in Central Street where Sumire entered the bookstore immediately. Ren followed her and began browsing around books.

_Huh. I wonder if she'd like some new cookbooks or fictional novels._ He thought in his head.

"I wonder if Senpai likes joke books... probably because he is Joker?" Sumire forced a laugh until she groaned in disappointment. "Bad joke, Sumire. You really need to work on that."

Meanwhile, Ren is looking at the art aisle and tapped his chin.

"Maybe she's been interested in art lately? Maybe a book about paintings and drawings? No, that can't be right... only Yusuke would want this."

He spots Sumire by the counter paying for a book. _I wonder who is gonna receive that book..._

_I wonder if Senpai will like this book._ Sumire said internally as she begins to sweat when Ren approached behind her.

"Whatcha got there, Sumire?"

"NOTHING!" She swiped the book of the counter and grabbed her change.

"Oh. Okay then. I guess it's my turn to pay."

Sumire then made way for Ren and notices the book on his hand.

_Green and Gray Wonders? I wonder if it's for Yusuke-senpai..._

The two then stopped by Big Bang Burger for two reasons: one, they have to eat lunch. The other...

"Sorry, Sumire. I gotta go do number 2!" Ren runs off to the restroom after literally ordering their food. Sumire shook her head and pondered about something again.

_What did you eat that made you uncomfortable?_

The real reason why Ren ran off to the restroom was to climb out the window and make his way to the arcade without her noticing. As soon as he entered, he immediately went for the Gun About machine and went for a speedrun to gain tickets for a prize. As soon as he got enough tickets, he dashed to the counter and claimed a Black's Tracks dog plushie before running back to the restroom.

"You took a while in there, Senpai." Sumire eyed him awkwardly as he exited the restroom, clearly not noticing the bag in his hand.

"Well, I had a bad dinner last night, I guess." He tried to make an excuse. "I promise I won't eat anything bad again."

"Or you can promise me to work out a bit less. Exercising too much in a full stomach leads to indigestion." She chided him like a child.

"I promise, Mommy." He teased.

"M-M-Mommy? W-W-Wha-" She was beginning to stutter after the tease and turned beet red. Ren realized what he did and calmed her down.

"I was joking, alright?"

"I... I know that!"

_I wonder if Ren-senpai and I will have k- NO NO NO! We established our friendship already. I don't want him to get the wrong idea again..._

After their lunch, they went to the Underground Mall and began shopping for stuff. Although Sumire had the priority of buying Ren a gift, she still had to buy her parents. She then spots a new fur coat for her mom and a new laptop for her dad; both items she can't afford.

"Darn. I should have brought more money." She muttered as Ren returned with some bags.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm short on money to buy my Mom and Dad gifts." She admitted.

"Don't worry. I got this." He attempts to fish out his wallet, but Sumire grips his hand hard.

"No! It's fine. I'll just figure something out."

"No way, Sumire. I insist." He whips out his wallet to reveal 175,000 yen left inside and posed like a nobleman. "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I don't help you out?"

Sumire giggled at him. "One who'll swoon any girl around."

"Indeed." Ren then marches towards the stores, leaving Sumire to look at him strangely.

_What a dork you can be sometimes, Ren-senpai. I'm not that desperate for a knight in shi- Huh?_

She took a peek in the bag and saw something.

_Stilettos? For who?_

Ren then returned and caught her peeking.

"You like what you see?"

Sumire hears him and hid the bags behind her. "N-Nope!"

Ren then shrugged. "Alright then. Why not we kill some time first before we head back to your place?"

Sumire jumped the gun immediately. "What!? But my parents are home, and my room is not soundproof and-" Realizing what she just said, she turned red once again and ran to the restrooms.

_Darn it, Sumire! Whydja say all of that!? Now Senpai will think I'm weird or something...._

"I know I only went to your house once, Sumire..." he muttered to himself silently, "but why are you feeling nervous? Oh well..."

The two then made their way to Harajuku to find some more gifts in Takenoko Street.

"I dunno why the places are this crowded." Sumire mumbled.

"Two reasons: one, the snow. And two, the sales." Ren surmised.

"R-Right. Let's get some clothes then!" Sumire charged towards a store to find new winter clothes. Ren followed after her to make sure she doesn't enter a state of wardrobe malfunction again. He then spots Sumire swinging around a red button blouse with a black frilled skirt and a white off-shoulder blouse matched with gray slacks.

"Um, which looks good?" She asked him with a smile.

"Is there a party happening tonight?" He asked kindly.

"No, but I wanna buy new trends for myself."

Ren then puts down the bags and sits on the bench as Sumire begins to do a mini-fashion show onto him.

_Sumire always looks good with her outfits. But why do I feel like-_

"How about this?"

Ren looks up and sees Sumire with a red coat covering a white sleeveless blouse, red jeans, and brown ankle boots that go along with a fedora. Without noticing himself, he blushed at the sight of her. Sumire sees him and giggles with glee.

_I guess I should thank Ann-senpai for those fashion tips online._

"I guess you like me in this outfit, huh?"

"You're damn sexy. I mean, hot! I mean, good! I mean.... uh.... ugh, shit." Ren cursed as he struggled to spit out the right compliment. That didn't stop Sumire from blushing heavily and opting to buy the current outfit as soon as possible.

The two opted to walk home as the snow fell slowly as opposed to the earlier snowstorm. Sumire held onto four bags while Ren had six, including his backpack. Entering Inokashira Park, they sat down onto a bench and looked at the frozen lake.

"You know it's been a long while since we had time together." Sumire began. "But why now?"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked as he stared into her scarlet eyes.

"We haven't texted or chatted or called a lot. All we do was like or comment on social media." Sumire then avoided his eyes. "It was as if you forgot about me. But then again, my tournaments are oftentimes colliding with your free time."

Ren then held her chin and made her look at him again.

"Sumire, look at me. Don't beat yourself up coz we didn't have enough time to have fun." He managed to conceal a gulp as he wanted to make sure he doesn't give the wrong answer. "I waited for the right time for us for a reason."

"What would that reason be?"

Ren then pulled her close and sunk his lips onto hers. Sumire was shocked with the sudden kiss, but the warm feeling of her mouth and his mouth in contact melted her heart as she held his cheek while his hand remains on her chin. After the two pulled away from the kiss, both happened to be blushing and laughed about it.

"Wait, I thought we were only friends?" Sumire asked warily. "Wouldn't it be weird if friends kiss each other on the lips?"

"Of course it'd be weird. Do you want to see me and Ryuji pucker it up?" He began joking around and made Sumire laugh.

"Of course not! I only want your lips in mine." She gasped and covered her mouth. "I mean-"

"Hey, it's alright." He pulled her close and watched the moon shine brightly. Sumire then realized what that kiss was and smiled.

"Senpai... was that a love confession?"

Ren nods his head and spoke up. "Sorry if it was long overdue."

"But why? When I confessed, you wanted us to stay as friends."

"I know. But... the truth is, I was really in love with you way back. Even if you were posing as Kasumi."

Sumire frowned at the memory until Ren changed the mood.

"But at least you managed to know the real me and the Metaverse me. Which do you prefer then?"

Sumire bit her lip for a second.

"Why not I get to know you more tonight?"

Ren blushed at the implication, followed by Sumire herself blushing.

"N-N-Not like that! What I m-m-meant was dinner!" She looked away from him and began mumbling to herself about not trying any dirty ideas. Oddly enough, Ren did the same, but chided himself for thinking about that.

"R-Right. Sorry."

Sumire's phone rang out loud, prompting her to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

_"Sumire? You're awfully still out late."_

"Dad! I, um, I can explain-"

Her father's chuckling and her mother's squealing broke her panicked state and demanded an explanation.

_"Just bring Amamiya-kun home for tonight. I contacted Sakura-san in LeBlanc and he told me that Amamiya-kun was gonna stay in a hotel for two days."_

_"Just bring your beloved senpai home already, Sumire! I sooooo wanna picture you two kissing and hugging under the mistletoe!"_

"M-MOM!" Sumire turned red again that Ren lost count already of the numerous times she blushed in one day. "I'll bring him home then! Just... no more embarrassing moments, okay?"

_"We will-"_

_"Can't promise you, Sumi! This is the first time you're bringing a boy home!"_

"Um, actually..." Ren covers her mouth immediately before she could confess. Luckily, the call ended as Sumire glared at Ren.

"Senpai!"

"You do know what will happen if you confessed to them that you brought me home one time...."

Sumire then imagined the endless implications her mother would assume while receiving a long lecture about family planning from her father (not that she was against it, but she is not ready for it). She then nods as Ren stood up and offers his hand.

"Let's have a dance, my dear Violet?"

Sumire smiled as she accepted the hand. "Of course. Anything to distract me from my thoughts, my dear boyfriend."

"Heh. You didn't stutter this time." Ren pointed out.

The two then began dancing in the snowing pathway, knowing no one will interrupt them having fun. Sumire then twirled around for a short while and then notices Ren pulling his phone out as he caught her from spinning around.

"Say cheese!"

Sumire flashed a cheery smile as Ren took a selfie with her. Ren then twirls her again before kissing her in the lips again.

"I.... I love you." Sumire mouthed.

"I... I love you too, Sumi." Ren replied.

The two continued dancing until it was time to head back to the Yoshizawa residence. Once they arrived home, Shinichi and Hanaki were already finished preparing the table for the holiday dinner.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Hanaki shouted with joy, nearly destroying Shinichi's ears.

"Hanaki, sweetie. I'm right here. Calm down." He then readjusted his composure as he then greeted the two.

"I'm glad you took care of my daughter today, Amamiya-kun."

"It was no problem, Yoshizawa-san."

"No need for formalities, Amamiya-kun. You can call me Shinichi and my wife Hanaki."

Ren nods and gestures his way to the living room. Sumire immediately darted her way to the bedroom with the bag that had her new clothes. Hanaki then broke the ice and began hounding Ren with questions until Shinichi told her to stay calm again.

"So when did you first meet my daughter?" Hanaki asked.

"Didn't Sumire already establish that whenever she would talk about him?" Shinichi shook his head.

"I wanna hear it from him this time, dear! Don't be such a killjoy." She then noticed Ren's clothes being covered in too much snow that melted and drenched him. "But I guess you should change first. The snow must really love you if you got that much ice on you."

"The last part sounds like something a mobster would say." Ren blurted out.

"Whoopsies! My mistake! Now go on and change first before our daughter will wow you with something!"

In her room, Sumire was in her underwear while looking at the outfit she bought. Her mind ranged from 'Senpai likes it' to 'Parents might not like it' as she suddenly becomes worrisome.

"Should I really wear this one? What if Mom and Dad will disapprove?"

She took a deep breath and made her choice. _Now or never!_

A few minutes later, she exits the room and descends down the stairs. Ren, who now sports a gray blazer covering a white shirt, gray jeans, and black boots, sees Sumire and once again looks at her with awe. Hanaki followed his eyes and gasped at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh, my God!"

"Sumire, you look-"

"Gorgeous."

Sumire grabbed the fedora and hid her blush. "D-D-Do you guys like it?"

"Like it? We love it!" Shinichi declared. "It's like a whole new you!"

"I'm guessing it's for this young man here?" Hanaki teased. Sumire blushed again, giving an automatic yes.

"Would you mind being together for a picture, Amamiya-kun?" Shinichi offered as he grabbed his phone. Ren nods his head with a smile and pulls out his phone as well.

"I'll be the photographer!" Hanaki volunteered and yanked Ren's phone off his hand, but smirks at the sight of his wallpaper.

"A fan of the Phantom Thieves, eh?"

Ren froze for a second, then regained his cool. "Yeah. Definitely. They're badasses."

Sumire then approaches Ren and looks at the fedora. She places it down on the table and stands next to Ren, holding his hand in the process.

"Say 'Christmas!'"

"Christmas!"

Shinchi and Hanaki then took a few shots as Ren and Sumire change poses. They become wide-eyed, however, when the final pose happened to be them face to face in an attempt to kiss.

"I told you so." Hanaki whispered. "Now pay up!"

"Remind me why I married you despite your gambling addiction."

"There's no harm in a family gamble, honey!"

"Um, Mom? Are we done?" Sumire asked as her face began to intensify in the blush.

Shinchi and Hanaki then took the final two shots, with Ren and Sumire finally kissing. After that, Shinichi payed Hanaki 5000 yen and tapped Ren's shoulder.

"So how long have you two been keeping it a secret?" He spoke with a semi-strict tone.

"Not really long. Actually, I want to ask for your blessing."

Sumire blushed in horror while Hanaki shrieked with joy.

"MARRIAGE!? ALREADY!?"

"OUR BABY GIRL IS GONNA BE MARRIED!"

"What?! N-Not yet! I just-"

Shinichi sighed and extended his hand.

"Do you promise not to harm my daughter physically, emotionally, or mentally regardless if it was intentional or unintentional?"

"I promise."

"Do you promise to treat her well with utmost respect and create boundaries for the both of you in the relationship you are having?"

"I promise."

Shinichi then grinned. "Then it's settled."

Ren smiled back and accepted his hand, but before he could say anything...

"Wait! Where's my oath-taking moment?"

"Mom!"

Hanaki then waits for Shinichi and Ren to finish their handshake as she then extended hers.

"Do you promise to be a wonderful boyfriend and husband to our daughter?"

"Mom... I thought-"

"I promise."

"Do you promise to always be there for her when things get rough and as if there is no way out?"

"Pretty deep there, Hanaki, but-"

"I promise."

Ren chuckled and shook Hanaki's hand as both parents then cheered.

"Welcome to the Yoshizawa family!"

Ren then looked at Sumire, who covered her face with a pillow. He pulled the pillow down and kissed her nose.

"Gotcha."

"Why am I always the easily flustered one?"

"Coz you look cute when you get all shy and embarrassed." Ren pulled her close as they approach the dinner table. He then noticed the number of chairs being only four, which he could only guess the vacant one being Kasumi's. Despite his insistence, he was offered the seat by Hanaki as they said their grace and ate the holiday meal.

Upon midnight, they ate again and began to open up the presents. Shinichi was amazed that Sumire bought him a laptop while Hanaki received a new coat (both courtesy of Ren's generosity). When the new couple then began to give their gifts, things got really awkward.

"Um, I have four gifts?"

"Me too?"

Shinichi and Hanaki laughed at the sight of the two trading the same number of gifts.

"You open first! No you!" Both spoke in unison as they insist on one opening before the other.

"Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman, you are."

"Anything for my dear Violet." Ren tickled her chin.

"Likewise, Joker-senpai." Sumire fluttered her eyes until Hanaki's laughter broke the moment.

"If you two are going to be equals, I'm pretty sure calling your lover with the senpai honorific should be dropped."

"Your mother's right, Sumire. Do you see her calling me her senpai?"

Sumire blushed as Ren chuckled.

"Just call me however you want then, Sumire."

Sumire nods with a smile as she opens her first gift. Her brows furrowed upon the sight of the first gift.

"Green and Gray Wonders? Ren-senpai, I thought this was for Yusuke-senpai."

Ren snickered a bit. "Yusuke wouldn't want a book for a gift. Besides, he should be receiving his gift by now since I sent the others their gifts the day before yesterday..."

In Yusuke's new apartment, a mailman knocks on his door.

"Delivery for Yusuke Kitagawa!"

Yusuke opens the door and accepts the mail, where he wonders why they were in an ice box. He then sees a cookbook and opens the box to reveal several food and stuff for cooking. He opens his fridge and begins laughing with glee as he fills the fridge up with the food.

"My struggles are no more! I shall have a feast tonight!"

Sumire laughed. "I bet he'd be grateful for his gift."

"He better." Ren replied as he opened his gift next. It wasn't a book, though; it was more of a magazine.

"A fitness magazine?"

"Alright then." Sumire sat straight. "Why the Green and Gray Wonders?"

Ren cleared his throat as Shinichi offered the two lovebirds cake slices. "Thanks, Shinichi-san. Well, Sumi, I bought that book because it shows the different places of the world and how to marvel both nature and concrete jungles. I guess I saw you as a girl who would marvel at the sight of something wonderful at first glance and eager to look at it deeper."

Sumire smiled as it was her turn to explain why she bought him a fitness magazine. "As for me, I can't keep you trained with gymnastics that much anymore. So I have to make sure you read something while you're doing even simple push-ups."

"Really dedicated to athletics, huh?"

"Surprise me with something then."

"In more ways than one, Sumire."

Sumire blushed as she opened her next gift.

"OMG! A Black's Tracks plushie!"

Hanaki was flabbergasted at the sight of the toy. "Sumire, sweetie... I thought you stopped watching that show because of-"

Sumire then frowned at the idea. "Oh. Right."

"Why? What's wrong with the show?"

"Oh, it's not that." She then looked at the family photo hanging by the wall behind her parents. "Kasumi and I used to watch it a lot until her skills in gymnastics developed. I would normally watch Black's Tracks until Kasumi would drag me to perform in practice. When she died, I couldn't bear myself to watch the show and wait until she would bug me again."

Ren gave her a hug before she cried. Instead of crying out of sadness, she cried tears of joy as she heard Ren reassure her.

"Don't worry. Just think about the plushie as a reminder where you can be the one giving her lots of hugs everyday."

Sumire playfully punched his shoulder as she wiped the tears off. "I'm not a baby, you know."

Ren then opened his second gift and saw headphones.

"Are you sure this isn't for Futaba?"

Sumire shook her head. "Look at the design."

Ren then looked at the design of the headphones to see that it was a limited-edition golden Phantom Thief theme of the Melodhauser beats.

"I never saw this coming. It even has my- uh, that Joker guy's mask." Ren retracted a bit after he nearly exposed his identity.

"From me to you!" Sumire chimed.

She then opened her third gift, and it was something she was shocked to have.

"My- My heart just blew up!"

She pulled out a replica of her Phantom Thief outfit. Ren chuckled at the sight of it.

"You love it?"

"But how-"

"It was on sale, after all. And don't pretend you didn't know about it." Ren grinned smugly as he pulled out his Phantom Thief outfit, which was his third gift.

Out of the corners of their eyes, Shinichi began suspecting something after Hanaki pointed out a pattern. The two older people then remained silent as they allowed Sumire and Ren to put on the costumes. Upon return, the two smiled at each other.

"Shinichi-san, is it alright if we could have some music?"

Shinichi nods as Hanaki requested another photo of them together. After she took photos of the two, her mischievous side kicked in.

"I wonder how the other Phantom Thieves would feel if you spent your Christmas with only one member? And our daughter, to be exact?"

Ren and Sumire froze in fear as Shinichi chuckled.

"Don't worry, kids. Your secret is safe with us."

"H-H-HOW!?" Sumire shouted in shock.

"You sometimes leave your diary loitering around the house, Sumire. If your mother wasn't nosy, we wouldn't have known." Shinichi grinned while Hanaki pouted.

"You read it too!"

"Did not."

Ren cleared his throat and offered his hand to Sumire.

"May I have this dance?"

Sumire smiled again with a bashful look and took it. "Once again, you may."

The two waltzed around the living room and made the most of their dances until Sumire lost her footing and crashed herself and Ren onto the carpet. Both of them laughed as Shinichi informed them of the time.

"Crap, this late already?" Ren uttered as the clock read 02:15 a.m.

"Um, where will Ren sleep?" Sumire asked.

"Your room, of course. I trust that you two will not do anything funny?" His strict father instinct kicked in.

"O-Of course, Dad!"

"You have my word, Shinichi-san!"

"Good." He then began marching up the stairs with his wife. "Open your remaining gifts, then off to bed."

"Good night!" Both Ren and Sumire said as they switched back to their Christmas outfits and decided to open their last gifts.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"GO!"

Sumire then pulled out a very expensive necklace and lets out a huge gasp. Ren smiled and slowly puts it on her neck.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"It is, indeed. But not as beautiful as you." He kissed her cheek as he grabs a thick journal with a photo of them in the Meiji Shrine plastered onto the cover and laminated to avoid damage.

"Well, I was expecting you to write a journey about your next step in life." She then pulled his arms to make him hug her from behind. "But it seems like you chose me to be the next step of your life."

Ren sighed deeply. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry, Se- I mean, Ren." She kissed his cheek as they settled on the couch. "The wait is worth it."

Sumire then had a thought in mind as Ren figured it out.

"Anything else to say, sleepyhead?"

"I am not-" she yawned as her body betrayed her. "Damnit."

"Well, time to say it or forever hold your peace."

Sumire then snuggled onto him.

"Promise me this, Ren.... promise me you'll never change for me as we continue as a couple. Promise me you'll stay supportive of me and my decisions, from my goal to become a world champion for me and Kasumi to my personal goal of becoming the right girl for you. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay strong for us as I do the same. And promise me to love me with all your heart. Any problems, tell me. Any issues, confide in me. No secrets, no lies. Because I promise to do all of these things as your new girlfriend and your future wife."

Ren chuckled at the last part. "That was quite bold of you despite your mom's earlier teasing."

"Hush it, babe." She placed her finger on his mouth as he lowers it off.

"Then I promise you with all my life, my dear Sumire."

The two shared one last kiss before Sumire dozed off.

"I love you, Ren."

"I love you too, Sumire."

With his sleeping beauty in his arms, Ren carried her to her bedroom and dressed her up in her sleeping clothes. Keeping his cool, he slowly changed into his sleeping clothes as well and cuddled with her for the rest of the night. Their first night as a couple turned out to be wonderful (and a special holiday, to top it off), and they plan to keep it up for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! A sweet Christmas ending for Ren and Sumi as a new couple!
> 
> TBH, I find Christmas dates more romantic than Valentines Day dates (crucify me, if y'all disagree). Although it doesn't snow from where I live, it's the special feeling in the Christmas spirit where you want everything to be given special value. Valentines is like your usual everyday dating experience, but with emphasis on surprises and gifts.
> 
> I could do some art for the one-shots, but maybe when I am done with all the one-shots. (Yes, including the Smut. Man, NSFW art is gonna be a chore for a rookie)
> 
> Once again, huge thanks to Theroonco, Greenhi, and UnknownVoid25 for the beta-read!
> 
> Until then, see ya in the next Ren x Sumire one-shot!


End file.
